


Snow Fall On The Kingdom

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t really feel the cold, not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall On The Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #34: "Snow" for http://diteysblessings.livejournal.com
> 
> Can be interpreted as platonic sister love or slash.

Morgana watches the snow fall on the kingdom around her as she walks through its streets. Her cloak is lined with fur and her boots were laced high up her legs, she doesn’t really feel the cold, not like that. The cold lies on her soul instead. She will be the downfall of Camelot. These people huddled round fires would bow down to her. These children throwing snow at each other will grow up and have their own children and tell them stories of when the land was rich and the people happy, until she brought it all down. Just like Uther had brought her people down.

She notices one of the small children is not playing with the others, a small girl no more than ten years old. She made eye contact with her and despite her newfound disregard for the people here, she couldn’t shake it off. She approaches her, crouching to her level, despite the fact it was not lady like to do so.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as gently as she can.

“N-Nothing.” The little girl gasps and stutters, looking at the ground.

“Shh, shh, why are you scared?” She tilts the child’s head up so she can smile at her.

“Y-You’re the Lady Morgana. I’m n-not meant to talk to you.”

Morgana wasn’t sure what to say to that, it was obvious the little girl was a peasant, but she’d never thought the people considered her unapproachable, in fact in the past she’d done much for the worse off in Camelot. It kind of stung, people would come begging and fawning over Arthur all the time.

“Well, I say you’ve got special permission because you’re a special little girl.” Morgana did her best to not to sound patronizing. It apparently worked as the girl smiled, if only weakly.

“My sister is getting married tomorrow and I don’t want her to.”

“Why not? Surely you want her to be happy?”

“But then she’ll go and live with him and I won’t see her anymore.” A tear crept down her cheek.

Morgana felt her stomach clench. She knew how the little girl felt. Just a few months ago she’d spent every day with her sister, sleeping in the cold air of the woods, plotting various schemes, whispering spells in the darkness. She’d felt more love in that year than she had in her whole life.

Despite all their talk, she hadn’t actually thought Morgause would make her go back. It had torn her apart the day she’d sent her away, their plans made final. She’d begged and cried, kicked and screamed and Morgause had told her to stop acting like a spoiled princess, misunderstanding her protests. So she’d shut up and left without another word. She hadn’t heard from her in a few weeks, the argument no doubt forgotten by Morgause still lingered on her conscience. She probably thought her awfully conceited, complaining about sleeping in a warm palace and being waited on hand and foot, while Morgause was out there somewhere, alone and sleeping wherever she could. Morgana wondered if this snow was falling on her too.

“She can’t help that; sometimes you can’t always be with the people you love all the time. It’ll make the time you do spend with her all the more special though.” Morgana sighed, noticing the child didn’t seem any happier with that knowledge. She took a coin out of her purse. “Here, why don’t you go and buy her a gift, a bracelet or something like that. Then when she wears it, she’ll think of you and you’ll be with her in your own way.”

“Thank you, Lady Morgana.” The child took the coin nervously and cast her eyes to the ground.

“Off you go then.” Morgana stood and watched the child run toward the market. Her hand fell to where her own bracelet rested on her wrist as she watched the snow fall around her.

Was she really doing this because she hated Uther or was she doing it because Morgause had wanted her to? She didn’t even know anymore but walking through the harsh wind, she felt a little bit warmer.


End file.
